Northern Alliance
The Northern Alliance was one of the four participating factions in the Great War. They comprised the races of the Norn, Brone and Orc. The Alliance was headquartered in Galehelm, North-Watch. History The Northern Alliance was created to respond to the emergence of the Imperial Empire. The pact was signed in Galehelm by the 3 leaders of the races, Kodlak Ebonmare III, Burs-ga-kahsh the Orc King and Trevani Hektavir the Brone Lord. Kodlak requested that the two leaders meet him in Galehelm after he found Burs in the cold dying with his people and after that he sought out Trevani, a difficult task but Kodlak convinced him to join the fight. The document they signed was called "The Ebony Binding". It has 3 articles. Article 1, the armies of Redmark, and the Orcish People will join forces with the Nornic Military in order to control Oremus. Article 2, under the circumstances of victory, the Brones, Orcs and Norns will get an equal mass of land. Areas boundaries negotiable. ' Article 3', by signing this agreement you swear an oath to this alliance and her people, the Norns, Orcs and Brones will all be Brothers in arms. To violate this concordant will permit yourself to endue hardship by the upholders of this sacred binding. The Northern Alliance won many of its battles within North-Watch. Thanks to their extreme climates and landscape, stone hard fortresses, and determination of their troops, seizing their forts and territory was nearly impossible and they often ambushed combatants moving on their trails. But outside their homeland they fell short. They didn't have the knowledge of the lands of the south. They were able to take control of the North Part of Dunland, The Northern border of The Imperium and several fortresses within The Imperium. A respectable amount, but they held these positions with extreme difficulty. But the Alliance started to fall at the end of the war. A group of Orcs believed they would not get a fair share of the land they were promised. So they took a large chunk of land in the north and fought the Great War as their own Orcish Armada. Then, a group of Brones and Norns felt that after Kodlak died, his son was not fit to rule and they abandoned the Northern Alliance. The entire alliance eventually converted to these separatists and surrendered to the Empire. They couldn't take anymore war. Some say if the Orcs hadn't left and the separatist movement never happened, the Alliance and the Empire would've destroyed each other. After the loss of Chyrodail. The Northern Alliance surrendered and agreed to join the Empire. Slowly the economies regrew of the races involved with the Northern Alliance. Except the Orcs. Some say a few elite of the Northern Alliance never surrendered to the Empire and instead created secret bases all around The Imperium. Battles To document every battle that the Northern Alliance took part in, is almost impossible considering there were hundreds and a lot of documents got destroyed after the Northern Alliance submitted to The Imperial Empire. * Invasion of Dunland (securing half of Dunland) * Battle of Fort Rose * Battle of Chyrodail * First Battle of Sancra-lot (securing them a position in the Imperium)